The compound of the formula (I), wherein R.sup.1 is carboxy, R.sup.2 are hydroxy, and A is 2,4,6-trimethyl-deca-2,4-dien-1,10-diyl, 12-hydroxy-13-hydroxymethyl-3,5,7-trimethyltetradeca-2,4-dien-1,14-dioic acid 12,14-lactone, was identified as an antibiotic fungal metabolite in 1970 [Aldridge et al., Chem. Comm., 1970, p. 639]. The methyl ester of this compound and its tetrahydro analog were disclosed in the structure elucidation of this compound [Aldridge et al. J. Chem. Soc. (C), 1971, pp. 3888-3891].
Additionally, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 856,316, filed Apr. 28, 1986 is directed to the antihypercholesterolemic utility of these known compounds and co-pending patent application Ser. No.021,848, filed Mar. 4, 1987, discloses novel .beta.-lactone derivatives and their anti-hypercholesterolemic utility.